


Lighter

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Enemy MineSUMMARY: Tag for Enemy Mine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Lighter

General Hammond and Colonel O’Neill stood at the end of the ramp watching everyone come through the wormhole. Teal’c nodded at them as he passed by helping Major Lorne carry a piece of equipment. Daniel stopped at the top of the steps in front of them.

"Chaka?" Hammond asked as the wormhole collapsed. 

"He wanted to stay and get better acquainted with Kor Asek." 

"Kor Asek?" Hammond asked. 

"Iron Shirt. The leader of the Unas tribe. All the tribes apparently. The one I negotiated with." 

Hammond nodded, told everyone to report to the infirmary and gestured for Colonel Edwards to join him a short distance away. 

"Iron shirt?" Jack asked with a small chuckle. 

"Yeah," Daniel said coming down the steps and passing Jack. "You’re gonna need a new lighter by the way."

Jack walked with him out of the gate room. "Daniel, do you have any idea how much that lighter cost?" he asked outraged. 

"Um, no. Sorry." 

Jack grinned. "Nothing." 

Daniel rolled his eyes. 

"It was the property of the United States Air Force though." 

"Well, it was very instrumental in trade negotiations." 

"I’m so proud. See, I told you everything would be fine. And, you’re the one who needs a new lighter. That’s the reason you borrowed mine at the last minute remember?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

Suddenly Jack stopped walking and held out a hand to stop Daniel. "Hold it. You gave the Unas a lighter?!"

"Well, I showed them how to use it first," Daniel said indignantly. 

Jack shook his head. "Maybe I should have gone along after all." 

"That wasn’t necessary, Colonel O’Neill," Edwards said joining them. 

"It wasn’t?" Jack looked between Daniel and Edwards. 

"Everything you said about Dr. Jackson was true." 

"Everything?" Jack pretended to glare at Daniel. 

"Everything." Edwards smiled and patted Daniel’s shoulder as he walked on past them. 

"Let me ask you something," Jack said calling Edwards back and stepping over to him. 

"Jack?" 

Jack held up a finger to Daniel. "Next time you have a choice of taking Daniel along or…not…" 

"I would be glad to have Dr. Jackson along," Edwards answered looking at Daniel. "Anytime he wants to join us." 

"Well, thank you," Daniel said taken aback. 

"Anytime?" Jack asked skeptically. 

Edwards turned back to Jack. "Anytime." 

"You’re sure?" Jack pressed. 

"Yes," Edwards said casting a confused glance at Daniel. 

"You know," Daniel said coming up beside Jack. "Actually, I think I prefer Colonel Edwards to you." 

"What?" Jack asked staring at Daniel. 

Daniel shrugged. 

Not totally sure they were joking, Edwards decided to take his leave. "You are going to the infirmary, right?" he asked Daniel. 

Jack raised his eyebrows, noting the question rather than an order. 

Daniel nodded. "Yes." 

"Colonel." Edwards nodded to Jack and left. Jack watched him walk away. "Really? Him over me?" 

"No way." Daniel smiled and walked off. "He was way too easy," he added over his shoulder. 

"What? Easy? You think I was easy?" Jack took off after Daniel. "Just wait ‘til we get back in the field. You’ll see how easy I am." 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author's Note: I just wanted to have fun. 

* * *

>   
>  © December 2003 Stargate SG-1 and the characters do not belong to me.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
